1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,078 discloses a connector a housing capable of accommodating terminal fittings connected to end parts of wires and a wire cover to be mounted on the housing to cover the wires pulled out from the rear of the housing. The wire cover includes lock pieces and the housing includes hooks at positions corresponding to the respective lock pieces. In the process of mounting the wire cover on the housing, each lock piece interferes with the corresponding hook and deforms resiliently. Each lock piece resiliently restores as the wire cover is mounted properly on the housing and the corresponding hook is fit into a locking hole of each lock piece to hold the wire cover on the housing.
The wires pulled out from the wire cover of the above-described connector could be pulled in an oblique direction intersecting an original pull-out direction. In this situation, an external force in that pulling direction acts on the lock pieces, and the lock pieces may deform in a direction to disengage the hooks. The wire cover may inadvertently detach from the housing if the lock pieces are unlocked from the hooks.
The invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to prevent a wire cover from being inadvertently detached.